1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a lock mechanism. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rotary lock mechanism for locking a battery.
2. Description of Related Art
Notebooks are commonly used mobile devices and the global market for notebooks continues to grow. The space in the notebook is limited, thus the arrangement of the space in the notebook is an important consideration for designing the notebook. The battery is a necessary component of the notebook, and the battery takes up a lot space. The battery may be assembled and released in the notebook by a linear latch, but the arrangement of the linear latch would take a large space if the battery is assembled and released in the notebook only by the linear latch.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need to reduce the battery lock space in the notebook.